Jigoku Games II
The second edition of the Jigoku Games. Registration can be done here. The games will officially start on the 5th of August Prologue It was a warm morning in Keikokugakure, with leaves covered in morning dew and cicadas chirping in the background. In the Central Business District people were walking about, without a care in the world, minding their own business while checking out the local products. At the local academy, the sensei got his ass burned to a crisp after one of the students hid an explosive tag under his seat, causing all the students in the room to laugh maniacally like hyenas. Yup, it was another ordinary day in the village. At the Keikage's office on the edge of town, a man of above average height walked into the room with a rather casual "Yo". It was Kūhaku Mugen and he wanted to speak to the Keikage on a personal matter. "So I've heard you're hosting the second Jigoku Games in Shimagakure in the Land of Atolls." Shiro said casually while smoking on a pipe in his chair. "Yeah... I'm mostly doing it cause I needed a well-earned vacation. I've been doing a lot of missions lately non-stop and frankly, I need a break. So I decided to announce the next games in the tropical islands to see some entertainment while relaxing on the beach drinking coconut water." said Kūhaku as he used his right index finger to pick something out of his teeth. The Keikage sat there with a grin on his face, while reaching in his desk drawer for something and threw it at Kūhaku, who proceded to catch it. It was a bottle of Shōchū while muttering the words "Have fun" while chuckling. Kūhaku looking dumbfounded immediately bolted out of the office. Outside, he found Nazo Aburame who was inspecting a cicada. "Hey Nazo, I'm going to Shimagakure to host something, you want to come along?" he questioned. "Hmmm… I've never been there, and there are insects found in the tropics that aren't found anywhere else… Alright, I'm in." he replied as the cicada flew away. Outside the balloon terminal, the two Keikoku shinobi got into the balloon when suddenly heard yelling from some distance away. "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" yelled Shū Matsurō as he ran towards the ballon when he tripped on an innocent rock and fell face first into the pavement. "What do you want Shū?" asked an annoyed Kūhaku. "Well I heard you guys are going somewhere, so I wanted to join in for an adventure… If you know what I mean…" grinned Shū in a rather perverted matter. "No! The last time you came with us you were arrested for sexually harassing the woman in the next town over. We had to pay nearly all our money just to bail you out." yelled Kūhaku. "Aww come on Please…" begged Shū as he made a rather ridiculous look. "Sigh, whatever. Just don't bother anyone." Kūhaku replied as he started typing in the coordinates on a device called the Geomap and the ballon started to take off from the ground and floating towards the destination. Flying over the landmass, the balloon finally went over the ocean. "Wow, we're so far from home." said Shū in a rather ecstatic manner with Kūhaku and Nazo getting disturbed looks. 10 hours of flying went by and Shū laid down on the floor bored as a wooden plank . "Lets play a game… I spy with my little eye… something beginning with O'''.". "Ocean… there's nothing but ocean Shū. Why'd you even think of playing eye spy?" asked Nazo as he went into the food compartment in the balloon and got out some Onigiri. "Cause I'm bored!… Why did you guys even invite me!?" he replied. "None of us did. You invited yourself!" sighed Kūhaku in annoyance as it was gonna be a long ride. After nightfall and another 5 hours of daylight, the trio finally saw a collection of big islands in view up ahead. "Yes I see land. And phew… its hot and humid as hell. Doesn't matter. Get me off this ride!" yelled Shū. "We're not in Shimagakure yet dumbass… we've got another 3 hours to go…" replied Kūhaku as he drank some water and ate some Soba noodles. With yet another 3 hours air time, the trio finally arrived in the Land of Atolls hidden village, Shimagakure. As soon as the balloon touched down on the ground, Shū immediately got out of the balloon and started kissing the ground. "Oh god, sweet land! I don't want to go on that hell you call a ride ever again!". "Ok… then we can leave you here on the island or get you to catch a boat back, which will take even longer." grinned Kūhaku with a somewhat snarky tone. Sighing in dissapointment as he thought te trip wasn't worth it, he immediately changed his mind upon entering the village and seeing the many beautiful woman. The town was bustling with activity as huge amounts of stalls were setting up in anticipation of the games. To the participants and the tourists, it was a great opportunity to get souvenirs and trying the local food, but to the civilians, it was an opportunity of getting a couple of extra bucks in their pocket. After a while, the Keikoku shinobi arrived to their destination, the '''Sangoshō Resort (珊瑚礁行楽地, Sangoshō Kōrakuchi; Literally meaning: Coral Reef Holiday Resort). This was where the participants were going to stay during the games, when they needed a bit of Rest and Relaxation. Checking into the hotel, the shinobi got the luxurious penthouse suite on the top floor, staring in awe at its fanciness. "Alright Shū, don't touch anything in this room. I don't want to pay for any broken goods yet again…" sighed Kūhaku as he left the suite to deliver the Shōchū to the Tōkage. With the task done, Kūhaku was quite thirsty from the islands hot, humid weather and decided he needed something to drink. Seeing a reasonable looking Bar up ahead, he walked into the establishment and took a seat at the counter. There was a load of alcohol to choose from, including Habushu, Awamori, Shōchū, Sake, Mirin and many others, the former beverage reminded him of a shinobi he always sparred with. He always remembered carrying bottles of the snake-filled liquid wherever he went and even had a collection of that stuff from different lands. "Hmm... I wonder what that guy is up to these days." pondered Kūhaku as he gave his order of Awamori to the bartender and received the drink. Looking to his right, something caught his eye. At the far end of the counter was a familiar face, with a big bottle of Habushu next to him on the counter. He then proceeded to yell "Hey! Shinzui! What the hell are you doing here!?" Shinzui, the man responsible long ago for the creation of Reikaigakure and someone who went missing for 3 years, took no liking for a voice he heard while enjoying his favorite drink. Without bothering to look at the owner of the voice, he grinned, "Why ? why you ask ? Can't a person drink in peace ?" his voice shaking the enitre atmosphere of the bar didn't nervous him, as he ordered for few more glasses of the same drink. "Sigh, same ol' snake drinking alcoholic aren't you? Anyways, like I asked, what the hell are you doing in the Land of Atolls?" asked Kūhaku at the former Chiekage while drinking the Awamori from his glass. Sipping his glass of Habushu, Shinzui spoke in a low tone, "So, this is the Land of Dolls eh ? I was just drifted here by the waves." "On what? A raft made of driftwood or dead bodies? Kūhaku spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Anyways, Reikai is wondering where their former Chiekage went… they even summarised he was killed in some assassination attempt." "hmm, I wonder how much reward did they put on my Wanted List, So, why do I see old men here playing with dolls, eh ?" Shinzui said sipping his glass, not bothering to look at anyone. "Men playing with dolls? That's a new one. You're still drinking alcohol with a whole snake in the liquid, despite one of your buddies being a snake user." said Kūhaku, finishing drinking the Awamori. "Yo Barkeep. I'll have an order of Kin Habushu." The bartender gave Kūhaku a bottle of Habushu made from gold habu snakes, and proceeded to drink it. To be continued The Arrivals Mingling Opening Ceremony Round 1 And while the games go on…